


Hard Fall

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C Advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's last-minute Christmas shopping run has a rather unpleasant twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** My first treat for the 2015 H/C Advent fest :D I'm starting low-key with something rather minor, hee :P *pets Peter*

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/76kdgg2ifwe7il4/hardfall2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
